


Christmas Can Wait

by tehkusogaki



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkusogaki/pseuds/tehkusogaki
Summary: Shuichi can’t wait to celebrate Christmas; Eiri would rather sleep in.





	Christmas Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to archive this for a while now, but I kept missing my window.
> 
> Originally written as an Xmas gift for a friend, hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well ^_^

Eiri batted something ticklish away from his nose, grumbled incoherently, rolled over, and pulled the covers up to his chin. He had nearly fallen back to sleep when he was brought to full half-wakefulness by melodic giggling.  
  
"Yuuuuki~" Shuichi purred, as he hovered entirely too close to Eiri's ear. "You know what today is~?"  
  
"Ngh..." Eiri groaned and blinked a single eye open to view Shuichi's million kilowatt smile. Damn, it was too early for anything to be that bright. "Sunday?"  
  
"It's Tuesday!" Shuichi huffed. Shuichi rolled Eiri onto his back and plopped on his stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him and -mostly- wake him up. “And you know that’s not what I meant!”  
  
Shuichi crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as he stared down at Eiri. Eiri glared up at Shuichi and tried, unsuccessfully, to free his arms from blankets and brat they were trapped under.   
  
“What day is it?” he asked, deciding to play along.  
  
"It's Christmas day!" Shuichi beamed.   
  
As if Eiri had a chance of forgetting. Ever since he casually mentioned in a moment of shortsighted idiocy that he never celebrated the holiday as a child (being the son of a Buddhist monk and all), Shuichi had gone overboard in trying to make the best Christmas ever.  
  
A tree.  
  
Decorations.  
  
Presents.  
  
The whole prettily wrapped package.  
  
"Oh, goodie," Eiri mumbled with as much sarcasm as someone with one foot still in dreamland could muster. "The spirits did it all in one night."  
  
"Huh?" Shuichi tilted his head in confusion then shrugged and seemed to shake it off. Eiri often said nonsensical things as he was waking up. “Never mind-- Look what I got~”  
  
Shuichi dangled a small sprig of plastic mistletoe above Eiri then leaned forward to kiss him before he had a chance to react.  
  
“I don’t think it’s supposed to work that way,” Eiri said after Shuichi sat back up. “You’re cheating.”  
  
“Well, I have to cheat in games with you,” said Shuichi as he rolled off of Eiri and laid next to him, propping himself with one arm. “You play dirty.”  
  
“Damn right,” Eiri chuckled. He reached out from under the blankets to grab the collar of Shuichi’s pajamas and pull him into another kiss.  
  
“Come on!” Shuichi tugged at the blanket and shook Eiri’s shoulder. “I finally get to see what you got me!”  
  
The mystery had been driving Shuichi crazy all week.   
  
Little did Shuichi know that Eiri’s gift to him amounted to being little more than a frilly shoestring. Eiri would have to admit was really more of a gift for _himself_ , but it was Shuichi’s fault for being so damn difficult to shop for.  
  
The brat seemed to expect Eiri to just  _know_  what he wanted. Anytime Eiri would ask, Shuichi would say stupid, unhelpful things like “You know what I like” or “I’ll like anything you give me.” And any time he actually would give Eiri a clue by saying something like “Oooh! That’s cool!” or “I want one of those!” when they went shopping or saw ads on TV the little dick would ruin it by buying it for himself later.  
  
Eiri got tired of making returns!   
  
Finally, he gave up, bought the sexiest damn thing he could find in the lingerie department, put it in a big ass box weighted with his most big ass book, wrapped it (paying for gift-wrap counted), and shoved it under the tree next to the small pile of gifts Shuichi had already set out for him.  
  
It wasn’t his fault Shuichi looked so good in ladies panties.   
  
Besides, the real gift was the pair of airplane tickets to Hawaii he had hidden office desk drawer.  
  
Eiri sat up, yawned, stretched, and plopped back down on the mattress.  
  
“Ten more minutes,” he mumbled sleepily, curling up under the warm, inviting bed covers.   
  
“Wah! B-b-but….  _Yuki!_ ”   
  
Eiri’s only response to Shuichi’s protest was turn his back to him and start snoring.   
  
“Grr! Wake up already! It’s CHRISTMAS!”  
  
Shuichi climbed over Eiri, grabbed the blankets, and gave them a giant tug. Eiri hissed and shot upright as the cold air swept over his naked torso. He glared at Shuichi and pulled the blankets back over himself, almost throwing Shuichi off the bed in the process.  
  
“ _Please?_ ”   
  
Shuichi made that damnably adorable puppy face, and Eiri felt his anger melting away. There was no doubt Shuichi had already been up to look under the tree, and probably played little Santa while he was at it (Eiri knew about the gifts hiding in the closet hallway). Why else would he be wearing that silly Santa hat and in his Pajamas? Eiri was pretty sure he had stripped him of them last night.  
  
But Eiri sincerely doubted that Shuichi had let him sleep in long.  
  
“If he can’t be patient a little while longer ‘Santa’ is going to have something shoved up his chimney,” Eiri threatened, tugging menacingly on the end of Shuichi’s hat.  
  
Shuichi leaned in closer, and called Eiri’s bluff.  
  
“Promise?” Shuichi asked, suggestively placing his hand on Eiri thigh. “Maybe you’ll let Santa sit in your lap?”  
  
“Maybe…” Eiri smirked. “Have you been a good boy?”  
  
Eiri slid his arm around Shuichi’s waist and tried to pull Shuichi toward him but Shuichi pushed against him and slipped out of his grip.  
  
“ _After_  we’ve opened presents!”  
  
Damn! All month long Shuichi had been blabbing about how excited he was they were celebrating Christmas together, but if he’d waited that long, he could wait few extra minutes.  
  
Eiri grabbed Shuichi and pulled him under the blankets.  
  
“Yuki?!” Shuichi squirmed and struggled at first but quickly gave in. Eiri wrestled him into a comfy position and Shuichi nestled against him, awaiting an explanation.   
  
“Twenty minutes,” Eiri whispered. Shuichi's silken Pajamas felt good against his bare skin, but he usually preferred not to have even that thin barrier between them. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi and kissed the back of his neck. “And then Christmas can begin.”  
  
“But-” Shuichi started to object, but Eiri silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.  
  
“You let me sleep in for twenty minutes…” Eiri whispered into Shuichi’s ear, “and let me unwrap  _this_  first…” Eiri unfastened the top button of Shuichi’s Pajamas and slid his hand and inside them, “and let me play with  _my_  toy first…” Eiri gently squeezed Shuichi’s nipple, “and  _then_  we can unwrap the rest of the presents and spend the day however you want. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Shuichi really wanted to open gifts  _now_ , but spending the morning cuddling was beginning to sound tempting, and it wasn't often that Eiri let him choose how they spent their time together. Besides, it sounded like Eiri was going to jingle his bells after he woke up.  
  
Christmas could wait.  
  
The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^
> 
> 'Tis the season, so please leave a gift and comment below<3


End file.
